


Close Quarters

by Laura_Mayfair



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Detention, F/M, Flirting, Mutual Masturbation, New Caprica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Mayfair/pseuds/Laura_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Caprica dention can be quite dull. Tom encourages Laura to join him in a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bsg-kink. Prompt from madamepresident: They can hear one another through their cells on New Caprica.

We’ve spoken before through the chink in the wall that separates Tom Zarek’s cell from mine. We’ve exchanged information, we’ve railed against our captors, and we’ve even laughed over more than our fair share of bad jokes.

I’m not exactly sure what I’m hearing at first. But it isn’t long before the sounds bloom into meaning. Uneven breaths, a low moan, and the light rhythmic slap of flesh against flesh.

I slide my body closer to the small opening between our cells. “Are you….jerking off?” I hiss. I attempt to sound affronted but my tone is more fascinated than offended.

He doesn’t even have the decency to stop. His breath hitches. “Yeah.” He groans and then he does pause. “You wanna talk me through it?” There’s a mischievous smirk in his tone. Shameless. Defiant. Sexy. "You could join me, Laura."

I don’t say anything because I’m actually considering it.

“What are you wearing?” Tom asks cheekily, coaxing me. The sounds have tapered. He’s slowing down, probably giving me a chance to catch up.

I giggle because the question is so absurd. “The same thing you are.” There’s a smile in my voice.

“Mmmmmm, you look gorgeous in beige. Although I expect you’d look even better out of it.”

I slide a hand under my shirt and squeeze my breast. My body gives a reflexive shudder. I lower my voice to an enticing caress. “If we make it out of this hell hole, I’ll let you find out.”


End file.
